


ready when you are

by abeebumbling



Series: oh my god they were roommates [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Maplekeene - Freeform, Swordfighting, author completely and utterly self indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeebumbling/pseuds/abeebumbling
Summary: Fitzroy might suck ass at flirting but at least he's good with swords. Or at least... he thought he was.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: oh my god they were roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662004
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	ready when you are

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a l o t of this at night so it might be a tad bit ooc

“Well? I’m waiting,”

Argo’s rapier is in his hand and a smirk is on his face as Fitzroy picks up his sword. He can’t help smiling as well.

“Ready when you are,” he replies, wrapping his fingers around the handle. 

The hilt is so reassuringly solid in his palm. He’s already broke five flimsy wands since coming to Wiggenstaffs. He knows he doesn’t need to, but he can’t stop himself from having an iron grip on them when casting.

They start circling each other. Argo’s light on his feet, practically prancing on his toes, ready to dodge, tuck and roll. He goes for the first jab earlier than Fitzroy expected but Fitzroy is stable and solid and he blocks it. Argo’s eye crinkle as he smiles and Fitzroy finds himself grinning. There’s a beat but it only lasts a second. Then it’s just absolute and total chaos.

There’s dodging, slashing, triumphant “ah-ha!”-s, less triumphant “you slimy motherfucker”-s, metal slashing through the air so quickly it whistles. Fitzroy swears that Argo slices a few hairs off his head at some point. But to be fair the cut in Argo’s sleeve was sort of maybe his fault.

The first time they’d sparred was after Argo had jokingly poked him with his rapier after a lesson, Fitzroy had responded with another poke, and it just went downhill from there. The next time was because Argo had caught him beating the shit out of a dummy after a particularly rough day. After that it just devolved into a habit.

_“Better than a dummy, right?” he’d said as he pushed back Fitzroy’s sword with a deft maneuvre and a grin._

Argo swiped at him just then. He narrowly blocks him with his sword. Argo tuts.

“You’re distracted Fitz,” he teases in a sing-song voice.

Fitzroy takes half a step back and his heel meets the wall. Ah. He was distracted. His smile falls to a nervous smirk. There’s always a few seconds like this when they sparr. Argo’s eyes meet his and they’re positively sparkling with delight.

“Am I?” Fitzroy asks and he knocks out Argo’s rapier from his hand. Easy. His grip was loose. “And you aren’t?” Argo swears. Fitzroy lets himself snicker.

He can’t swing, Argo’s way too close and he doesn’t want to actually hurt him. They’re still fighting with real _actual_ weapons. As he thinks about what he could do he suddenly finds that his sword is in Argo’s hand.

“What- how-“

“Rogue,” Argo replies simply and he’s really close now. One of his hands is planted on the wall right next to Fitzroy’s waist and he’s hyper-aware of it.

“You- you-“

Argo presses the blade gently under his chin and Fitzroy’s voice dies in his throat.

“What’s this? I’ve rendered Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt speechless?”

Fitzroy feels his face light up. All he can think about is the cool metal against his skin, the warmth of Argo who’s now practically pinning him to the wall.

“Shut up,” he manages in a strangled voice.

“Make me,”

“You-“ and he doesn’t mean to but Fitzroy leans forward and Argo, surprised, just tilts his head up and he’s just so close and it’s so easy and _fuck_ , he’s kissing him. He pulls back for a second and Argo frowns and Fitzroy thinks that this is it, this it the biggest fuck-up he’s ever done and he’s fucked up a lot. But Argo’s lips are on his mouth before an apology is and _oh fuck_. He’s dimly aware of his sword clattering to the ground.

Argo pulls back and lets go of his shirt collar (wait, when did he grab that?) and takes a quick step back.

“Um…” Argo clears his throat. “That was…. mhm.” Fitzroy just looks at him, mouth agape. Argo’s face darkens. “You’re the one who kissed me Fitz, damn.”

“Well- I- that’s… you’re the one who initiated it the second time.” His voice is higher than usual. “And you did kind of prompt me the first time,”

“I did not!”

“ _‘Make me’_ ?!”

“I-“ Argo throws his hand in the air. “I didn’t think you actually would!”

“I-I- you made it pretty clear you wanted me to!” Argo puts his face in his hands. The heat in Fitzroy's cheeks turn to burning. “I-I’m sorry. I misunderstood.”

Argo laughs lightly into his hands. 

“It’s just…. A date first would have been nice.”

He’s joking, obviously, but Fitzroy can be stupid and impulsive when he wants to be. And when he doesn't, but that's another story for another time.

“I can do that,” he blurts out. Argo looks back at him.

“You… what?”

“I can do a date.” His eyes drop to the ground. “If you want, that is, of course, you don’t have to,” he adds hurriedly.

His heart thumps uneasily in his chest. There’s definitely no going back now. Wait. Was there any going back to begin with? Certainly not after he kissed him. Argo interrupts his thoughts with a shrug.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Oh…”

“ _‘Oh’_? That sure sounds enthusiastic, Fitz, did you want another answer?”

“It’s just… that sounded kind of… flat,” he’s mumbling, eyes still on the floor. “Like I said, you don’t have to.” This is all starting to seem like a really terrible idea.

“No! No. I- Um-“ Fitzroy lets himself glance up. Now it’s Argo who’s avoiding his eyes. “I do want to. Really. I just…” He sweeps his hair back with a hand. “This is just really sudden. You….really caught me off guard, heh. I didn’t think you’d ever catch on,”

Fitzroy blinks. 

“Pardon?”

“You know.” Argo waves his hand around, face darkening. “ _You know._ The flirting.”

The rusty gears constituting Fitzroy’s brain slowly start churning. 

“Oh.” He slaps a hand to his forehead. “ _Oooh._ ”

“ _Oooh,_ ” Argo mocks him half-heartedly. “Yeah.”

“I… shit." He's slowly getting used to swearing. "I’m… I’ll make it up to you.” Argo raises his eyebrows. “Don’t look at me like _that_! I will!”

That makes Argo laugh and Fitzroy feels his heart flip over itself.

“I’ll hold you to that, Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

> will be doing a second part with the date in question if y'all interested :>


End file.
